The Bikini Contest
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy finds out about a bikini contest at the beach! She wants to win to make Sonic go out with her, but will she and cream win?


**Hey everyone! Here's another little story for you. Oh and it's not following the Sonic x Amy Sonic x Rouge thing anymore. This one is just a little random one that isn't following really anything. In this story, Amy is 14, and Cream is 12. (I know that's not their right ages, just go with it!) I'll upload the next part later. Enjoy, and as always, review!**

**The Bikini Contest**

**One hot day in Station Square, Knuckles the Echidna was watching TV in his apartment.**

**His door was propped open, his windows were open, anything he could do to keep cool on this boiling hot day. **

**It was about 10:00 AM. **

**Knuckles watched as the news came on. **

"**I'm Scarlet Garcia, and the top story this morning is on the Mayor. He's running some kind of contest!"**

**Knuckles rolled his eyes. **

"**Boring," Knuckles said, and he was about to turn it off, when the mayor popped on the screen. **

"**Thanks, Scarlet," The mayor replied, holding a microphone. **

"**well, since it's such a hot day outside, I've decided to run a bikini contest here at Emerald Beach. All contestants can enter today any time between 1:00 PM and 3:00. The judging will begin at 4:00. Whoever the judges vote looks the best in their bikini wins a chaos emerald!" **

**Knuckles' eyes practically popped out of his head. **

"**WHAT?" He yelled to his TV screen, jumping off his couch. **

"**That's ridiculous! How come GIRLS can enter and flash a few stupid smiles and they can win a CHAOS emerald? I NEED those emeralds to get back home, and they're ruining it by some stupid contest? Grrrrr!" **

**Amy Rose had seen the message as well. And she too was jumping up and down. But it wasn't out of anger, it was out of excitement. **

**Amy took out her cell phone and dialed Cream. **

"**Hello?"**

"**CREAM! DID YOU SEE THE NEWS REPORT?"**

"**..."**

"**THIS MORNING!"**

"**..."**

"**WELL, DID YOU?"**

"**Um...no..."**

"**Oh my gosh! Okay, the mayor's hosting a contest today. It's a bikini contest, and whoever wins gets a chaos emerald!"**

"**Oh wow, that sounds like fun!" Cream said cheerily on the other line. **

**Amy smiled. **

"**I know! And this works out just perfect, because I haven't seen Sonic in a while, and if I win this contest, he'll see me in my bikini and he'll think I'm the cutest one out there, and that will make him want to finally go out with me!" Amy said excitedly. **

**Cream laughed. **

"**Yeah, Amy, he actually might do that! This sounds like fun to me. I want to enter!" **

**Amy nodded. **

"**Totally. Come over to my house and we can go shopping to pick out the right bikini. We don't have a lot of time, though, because contestants can only enter between 1 o'clock and 3 o'clock."**

"**Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" Cream promised. **

**Amy nodded. **

"**Okay! See you then!" **

**The two talked a tiny bit more and then hung up. **

**Amy started laughing, and flopped onto her bed, sighing with contentment. **

"**This couldn't be more perfect! Sonic will finally want to date me, and everything could just work out! This might be my chance!" **

**Soon, Amy's doorbell rung. **

**She went downstairs to answer her door, and sure enough, it was Cream. **

"**Hey, Cream," Amy said, letting her in. **

"**Hiya, Amy!" Cream said cheerfully. **

"**So, do you have a bikini to wear?" Cream asked the hedgehog. **

"**Oh, I do, but it's way too small," Amy replied, running upstairs and opening her closet doors, Cream following her.**

**Amy sat on her bed. **

"**What about you?" She asked Cream. **

**Cream shook her head. **

"**Nah, I only have a one-peice from like, 4 years ago." **

**Amy smiled. **

"**Good. That means we can both go shopping and get brand new ones!"**

**So Amy and Cream got into Amy's car and went to the Station Square Mall. **

**Once they walked in, Amy looked at all the signs hanging up in the air. **

**Aeropostle **

**Charlotte Russe**

**Rue 21 ^**

**Shoe Fabulous^**

**American Eagle **

**Handbag Heaven**

"**Hmm," Amy said, thinking. **

**She turned to Cream. **

"**Which store should we go in first? I mean, I need a new bikini, so that's the most important thing. But what about shoes? Should I get a pair of heels for the contest too? Or maybe a purse..."**

**Cream shook her head. **

"**Amy, it's a bikini contest, not America's Next Top Model."**

**This comment made Amy laugh. **

"**I know, I know, I'm getting too carried away. I just really hope this contest will make Sonic go out with me!" **

**Cream smiled. **

"**Amy, if Sonic likes you, it can't just be for your looks. It has to be for your personality too you know." **

**Amy nodded her head, smiling at her friend. **

"**I know, Cream. But seeing me in a bikini WON'T hurt. Now let's go into Charlotte Russe." **

**That day at the mall it was unbelievably crowded. Amy and Cream came to find out that almost every girl in Station Square was there shopping for what?**

**Bikinis, of course!**

"**Wow, a lot of people sure want that Chaos Emerald, huh?" Cream observed. But Amy had already got lost in the sea of girls around the store. **

"**Amy, wait!" **

**Cream was looking around the store, peering past all the girls to try and find Amy. Finally Amy zipped up to Cream, holding about ten hangers with tiny little bikinis on them. **

"**Cream! Look!" **

**The confused rabbit eyed all the bikinis. **

"**You want all of those bikinis Amy?"**

**She asked, confused. **

"**Well I just have to pick the right one! Here, you go and pick out your favorite. I'll go try these on!"**

**So while Amy went to the dressing room to try on all her swimwear, Cream browsed through the bikini section. **

**Amy soon opened the dressing room door with a strapless green bikini on. **

**Cream saw her and walked over. **

"**How's this one?" Amy asked, striking a pose. **

"**Hm...I don't know, that one seems a little big on you. Maybe you want to get a different size?" **

**Amy shook her head. **

"**Let me try on a different one."**

**So the door shut, and Cream heard hangers rattling from inside. **

**Pink, orange, blue, yellow and practically all the colors of the rainbow colored bikinis were modeled on Amy. **

**Cream must have counted at least ten bikinis on Amy. The hedgehog just couldn't decide which one she really liked. Finally, Cream was getting tired. **

"**I know you're tired of this, Cream," Amy said sympathetically. **

"**Just ONE more, I promise!" **

**So about 30 seconds later, Amy opened her door and struck a pose. **

**Amy was wearing a strapless red colored sparkly bikini that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. Even the other girls shopping in that store put down all their bikinis they were shopping for and stared at Amy Rose with pure, hard jelousy. **

"**Wow!" Cream said, with a smile on her face. **

"**Amy, that looks amazing on you! You should get that one!" **

**Amy looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. **

"**You really think so?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip and looking herself over in the mirror. **

**Cream could tell all the other girls in the store were jade green with envy. **

"**Oh I know so! You could win the contest with that!"**

**Amy went back in the dressing room and adjusted 'herself'. **

**Cream laughed. **

"**Amy what are you doing?" She asked. **

**Amy turned around to face Cream. **

"**Does it make my boobs look good?" **

**Cream made a weird face. **

"**Amy!" She said. **

"**Well I just wanna know!" Amy replied. **

**Cream couldn't stop laughing. **

"**They look fine, Amy."**

"**Then it's settled. I'm getting this one." **

**Cream was relieved that Amy had finally picked one. **

"**So did you pick a bikini out yet?" Amy asked Cream. **

**The rabbit smirked. **

"**Yup!"**

**She held up a tiny green bikini. **

**It wasn't strapless, but it still looked good on Cream. **

"**Wow, Cream, that bikini looks AWESOME on you!"**

"**Really? Thanks, Amy!"**

"**No problem! Now, let's get home so we have time to enter the contest!"**

**Cream and Amy bought their bikinis and went back to Amy's house to put them on and get ready for the contest. **

**It was 2:15, and they were just about to leave. **

**Amy had her red bikini on with her signature red headband, red flip flops, and red-rimmed sunglasses. **

**Cream had her green bikini with green flip flops, a pink flower perched by her left ear, and a green necklace. **

"**Okay you ready?" Amy asked. **

**Cream nodded. **

"**Yep! Let's hurry so we aren't late."**

**So Amy and Cream went down to Emerald Beach. **

"**We're gonna be the best ones there!"**

**Amy assured, **

"**And Sonic will definatley want to go out with me once he sees what I'm wearing!" **


End file.
